


Gran Torino

by Bdonna



Series: Shop Talk [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not about you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gran Torino

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie of the same name and several fics about how S&H might react to the fact that there had been a movie about them. Just a friendly conversation between, well friends. Maybe not the ones you might think about at first though. challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #6 'Torino'

**Gran Torino**

by Belladonna

 

"For the last time, it's not about you."

-"I know you said that before, but the title..."

"It's _not_ about you."

-"How can you be so sure about that? I mean, they even got the car there that's..."

"Still now about you. Why would anybody make a movie about you is beyond me anyways."

-"You're just jealous, 'cause they don't make one about your wrinkly old self."

"It's because I don't need one made about me. And this one's not about you either. It might be called 'Gran Torino', but it still has got nothing to do with you, Red."


End file.
